An application marketplace may offer a multitude of different applications, such as mobile applications. For example, the applications may include games, email applications, social networking applications, mapping applications, imaging applications, music playing applications, shopping applications, and so on. Proprietors of application marketplaces may wish to detect malicious application, or “malware” within the application marketplace for security considerations as well as user experience considerations.